Namekians
''Namekians Overveiw The Namekians are proud, resilient race of masculine, asexual people who endured and lost very, very much. Far before this saga started, they were granted a new planet called New Namek and resumed living their lives in peace. Five hundred years prior, there were little over 100 surviving Namekians on New Namek due to cataclysm which had taken a toll on the previous generation while on the first Namek. Since that time, these survivors have grown in population and power, becoming a force to be reckoned with as the line between Dragon Clan and Warrior Clan has been blurred. Even a member of the mighty Saiya-jin race gives pause before engaging a Namekian in combat. Racial Passives Namekians start with a power level of 5000. Heightened Sense of Hearing: Namekians can hear sounds in the environment over a course of miles around them that most other races could never pick up. Curiously enough, they are never overwhelmed by the sheer volume of noises and are always able to sort out the out of place sounds in a familiar environment. However, sharp noises such as screeching or whistling can cause anything from mild discomfort to intense pain. Can be circumvented by ripping ones ears off. Thick Skin: Namekians are naturally more resistant to temperature fluctuations than most other races. Hydrovore: Namekians require only water for sustenance, thought they can eat, enjoy, and digest other foods. Prolonged Life-Spans: Namekians will likely live fives times longer than the average human or Saiya-jin. Ki-Sense: Namekians are the only race that can inherently sense ki energy. In addition to magnitude and direction, they can also detect the general alignment within one's spirit. This skill can be taught to other individuals that do not have it, provided they have a power level equal to or greater than the Namekian in question. However, the ability to sense alignment can not be taught. Ki-Manipulation: Namekians are capable of suppressing their power levels and making themselves appear weaker than they really are. This skill can be taught to other individuals that do not have it, provided they have a power level equal to or greater than the Namekian in question. Natural Flight: Namekians can fly through the manipulation of Ki; scouters or individuals with highly honed ki-sensing abilities can detect this movement. Can be taught to other individuals with a power level equal to or greater than the Namekian in question. -10 ki per post. Advanced Regeneration: As long as the Namekian in question has an intact brain and enough ki, they can regenerate (arms, legs, ears, injuries ranging from severe to minor). Due to the merging of the Dragon Clan and Warrior Clan, a Namekian's inherent healing properties has increased. If heavily injured after a battle and left alone long enough (or even if left along enough in combat) the Namekian can slowly heal their body and regenerate lost limbs, cuts, gashes, and holes provided they have the ki. If the healing process completes they are restored to full combat capacity, including a complete restoration of ki though this process can take large amount of time depending on the wounds. Advanced Healing: The Namekians have since also perfected their healing abilities to far greater degrees, and can exert ki to heal people of anything such as minor cuts to bringing them back from the brink of death. This new advanced healing not only heals wounds, but if the person in question has lost a limb it can force the limb to (extremely painfully) grow back with enough ki exerted. This process takes much less time than a Namekian healing themselves, but is considerably more exhausting. Extreme Flexibility: Namekians have the ability to stretch their arms and legs at will over seemingly extreme distances (it would seem to be between seven to twelve feet). They lose no strength in doing this, though it is exhausting as a prolonged method of attack or otherwise interacting with the environment. Enlargement: A crude version of the Great Namek transformation, inefficient and exhausting. It increases one's size to that of a great ape, and increases weight in proportion. However, Power Level does not change. Ki attacks can still be used, and movement speed for the most part remains the same. However, the Ki attacks are extremely draining as they maintain the same power at a much larger size. This form can only be held for so long, and essentially makes the Namekian a larger target. Uses -100 ki per post. Fusion: Namekians can fuse with other members of their race. The base Namekian gains an increase in power equal to the absorbed Namekian's power level, as well as the memories and many of the personality traits of the Namekian that it assimilates. Fission: The reverse of Fusion, a Namekian has the capacity to reduce its power level and release the Namekians that have fused with it, or create a whole new double of itself (can also be used to expel evil or good from a Namekian's heart into a another form). Telekenesis: A Namekian can use their minds to lift large, heavy objects by manipulating it with their ki. Telepathy: A Namekian can communicate with allies over great distances using only their minds. Super Namekian: If a Namekian passes a certain threshold of power they are given an NPC to fight. If they are victorious, the NPC will submit and allow them to commence fusion. This will trigger their transformation into a Super Namekian. A Super Namekian has at its base form far more power than a new Super Saiyan (usually), and could be considered on par with a Full-Power Super Saiyan. Since this is its base form, it requires no effort to maintain this enhanced energy output. New Base power level equals old x55 Transformations Giant Namekian Great Namekian Evo Namekian Known Members'' *Ruruc *Arion